What Goes on Behind the Tapestry
by tasha27
Summary: Lily Evans, head girl finds herself in a secret passage with the head boy James Potter. How did she get there, and What will happen? ONESHOT. R&R Please.


What Goes on Behind the Tapestry

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything. ****It's all JKR.**

"How did I get myself into this?" Lily Evans asked herself.

Lily Evans the head girl was pressed up against James Potter the head boy in a secret passage at 2:00 in the morning. You might be wondering how she got herself into this situation.

Earlier in the Heads Common Room

"Hey Lily, what are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"I'm just on my way to the kitchens, want to come with me?"

"James, your head boy, what kind of-" but Lily was too shocked to continue as James pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"that explains a lot" said Lily smiling.

"so will you come?" asked James hopefully.

"sure, how did you find the kitchens anyway?" asked Lily

"Me and the rest of the Marauders found them exploring one night" explained James.

As Lily and James made their way to the kitchens, Lily couldn't help thinking how much James had improved. She certainly missed how he used to go out of his way for her. You might even say that Lily was finally coming to her senses. "I fancy him don't I?" thought Lily. "just great, when he moves on, I cant stop thinking about him!"

"Merlin! Why does she have this effect on me?!" thought James "at least we're friends now though."

Just then they arrived at the kitchens. James tickled the pear and entered the kitchens with Lily. As soon as James removed the invisibility cloak, house elves came barrelling towards them asking what they would like. James had a craving for black cherry ice cream, and Lily had the same. As they ate, they talked about insignificant things.

"Hey Lils, I've got a surprise for you" said James as they left the kitchens thanking the house elves. As they walked along, Lily couldn't help wondering where they were going.

"James! Where are we going?"

"It's called the room of requirement. It will turn into anything you need. All you have to do is walk by the wall 3 times thinking of what you need" explained James.

Just as Lily and James reached the sixth floor, they were met by Mrs Norris. "where are they my sweet?" wheezed Filch. "Come out, come out"

"Shit!" whispered James. Just as Filch came around the corner James managed to hide himself and Lily in a passage behind a tapestry.

"Oh, Merlin! Is he gone yet?" whispered Lily

"No, shh he's coming back!" James whispered back. "what's wrong Lils, nervous being so close to me?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm rather enjoying it." Said Lily _"OMG! Where did that come from?!" _As Lily said and thought this, she looked up at James and saw his eyes go wide.

"wh-what?" stuttered James.

"I said, I enjoy being this close to you." Repeated Lily with a smile.

As James finally realized what Lily had said, he broke out into a grin. "Does this mean I can kiss you?" he asked hopefully.

Without answering him, Lily pulled him down to meet her lips. As they pulled apart, James looked down at Lily and smiled. "Go out with me Evans?"

"Sure Potter" said Lily smiling



When Lily woke up the next morning, she found that she wasn't in her own room. "G'morning" said James smiling down at her. "Morning" said Lily smiling back. "so, should we go down to breakfast and surprise the whole school?" asked James with his trademark smirk.

"Sure" agreed Lily chuckling.

When James and Lily arrived in the great hall hand in hand, everyone went silent until Sirius decided to break it by yelling "I KNEW IT! THAT'S 10 GALLEONS ARMSTRONG!" yelled Sirius at his girlfriend Natalie.

"yeah, yeah" said Natalie with a smile handing over the money.

Remus and Alice just laughed at the two and went to congratulate James and Lily. The only people that weren't happy to see them together were the Slytherins and James' fan club. When James and Lily looked up at their headmaster, Dumbledore just gave a knowing grin.

The End

**Ok so this is my very first story here on Fan Fiction. I just want to say, thanks for reading, and please review. **

**-tasha.**


End file.
